The Sleeper
by Draco the Spirit Dragon
Summary: A very diffrent pokemon story. chapter 3 added after about 3 months! sorry it took so long but i've had a lot more homework this year
1. Prologue

The Sleeper  
  
Prologue It was a dark night. And some fool had no headlights on and was speeding down a country road, poor 16 year old Eric with his blue eyes and ginger hair never saw it coming.  
  
Sometime later that same evening  
  
  
  
  
  
"How is my son! Will he live! Tell me now please!" said Eric's mother hysterically to Doctor Alex Jones.  
  
"If we try save him using normal methods he will not live" Jones replied.  
  
"Normal methods?"  
  
"There's an experimental method including cryogenic suspension and nanobots but it will take twelve months to heal him Miss Walker"  
  
"Do it please! Anything to save my son!" She replied. Unfortunately both her and Dr Jones died within those twelve months and poor old Eric was in cryo for more twelve months. Twelve thousand years would have been closer to the truth and when he woke up it was a very different world. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Archaeologist

Chapter 1 The Archaeologist  
  
Right I'll best make this quick thought Crimson as she jumped off Ruby and went down the set of ancient stairs into a small room. In the room were lots of broken pods but in one little corner there was one machine still giving out a pale blue light! She went up to it and pressed a button with some strange writing underneath. The pod opened.  
  
Eric came round. The first thing he realised was that he was cold, the second was that there was a blurry red and pink thing in front of him. And the third was that it was talking to him. "Ok you're probably feeling a bit drowsy and confused at the moment so I'll try to make things clear" it was a female voice Eric realised. "My name is Crimson of Clan Flare and I'm archaeologist. If you're wondering why you are talking to archaeologist for it's because you have been in cryogenic suspension for a long time" said Crimson. "How long. argh you have fangs!" said a very wide-awake Eric. "And I have no clothes on!" he said as he put both of his hands over his you know what's. " Here have these," said Crimson as she passed Eric a pair of black jeans, a simple white cotton shirt, two white socks and a pair of black boots then discreetly turned round. Unsurprisingly she wore the same things but with the addition of two hole in the back to let her two big, dark red, scaly wings out! Now a lot of people at this point would have been freaked out by this but Eric was a very rational person for he had reached the following conclusions A) he had been a sleep for a long time and well things change. Maybe girls with fangs and dragons wings were the norm now B) she had just given him some cloths, people which want to eat you/drain you of all your blood/ set you on fire don't really bother if you are clothed or not. And C) it would probably would be just plain stupid to run around a room stark naked shouting for help (who IS going to help anyway?). So he said hi after getting dressed "Hi I'm Eric Walker Crimson and may I ask why you have different physiology from my self?" "Aha I see after your initial shock you've recovered your common sense. I'm a Drake. My ancestors were human but we've kind of evolved away as you can see" said Crimson.  
  
"I've been in cryogenic suspension long enough for evolution to happen?" asked a shocked Eric.  
  
"Yip and that brings us to main reason why I woke you up, I'm trying to compile a history of world before the Great Darkness and judging from the architecture of the area where you are I would say you are from a time pre- Great Darkness" "Right if it helps I was put into cryo 2010AD." Said Eric casually as he realised he had been put in cryo after being hit by a car. "AD!" screamed Crimson "the BC and AD dating system was not used after the Great Darkness because all forms of time keeping just fell apart, so that means YOU are Pre-Great Darkness! So I bet you know loads of stuff about the past that nobody else in whole world knows!" said Crimson Happily. Eric on the other hand was not so happy because a few things had just dawned on him A) everyone he had ever know was probably dead B) knowledge was power. People would be very interested in what knew and therefor force him to tell them what secrets he knew (probably the ones to do with killing things) and then kill him. C) He had no underwear and D) the only underwear Crimson would have would be women's underwear. So as you can guess he was pretty dam worried, especially about the underwear. "I'll ask you loads of question about the past once we get out of here Eric." She said then she noticed the unhappy look on Eric's face " no need to worry Eric about people trying to hurt you because if they do Ruby and me will roast them alive!" said Crimson as she enthusiastically shot a small flame in the air. But with the other stuff we can't really help that much but give you a shoulder to cry on. well I can away" with this last remark Eric's facial expression went from unhappy to confused. "I think it will be best if you meet her" and I'll hold your hand to stop you from running away. She silently thought. Just then the wall collapsed and a giant mole with huge claws and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth came through it! Strangely enough Crimson wasn't even the slightest bit worried. She then charged it and shouted Rouge strike causing it to be disintegrated in a red light that started when Crimson punched it in the nose. "Nice punch" said Eric as Crimson walked away from were a copse would have been if she had left one. "We called them The Undone by the way," said a perfectly calm Crimson to a very shocked Eric. "I've been asleep for way too long," said Eric as they walked out of the small underground base.  
  
Well what do you think? Next chapter- Bars and Blastoises 


	3. Chapter 2 Bars and Blastoises

Chapter 2 Bars and Blastoises0  
  
They walked out, then Eric saw Ruby, and then Eric ran down the stairs again. This all things considered was not unreasonable. Ruby being a large red reptile with white claws on her four five toed feet, a long scaly tail that ended in an bony mace, a head like an crocodiles but with a bigger skull and flaps of skin on the sides of her head (her ears) and to top it all off she a huge pair of wings on her back not the vastly different from Crimson's. (Yip you've guess it, Ruby is a dragon) "I think I've scared it," said Ruby in very loud voice. (Well it was normal loudness for her but try telling that to Eric) "Sis I've told you before about calling none Drakes "its". It's not nice," said Crimson to Ruby. "And more importantly" she whispered " he is the only person on the planet that knows anything about history Pre- Great Darkness! So even through he would normally be prey he is not prey. Understand?" "Yes sister" said Ruby "and maybe you'll change your mind latter" she silently thought. Of course Eric might have spent a lot more time hiding from Ruby if Crimson had not noticed a piece of metal glinting in the light. Then faster than any human could hope to match she ran down the stairs grab Eric and jumped backwards on to Ruby who then took off from the ground! "What was that for?" asked a confused Eric. "A Protector of Time was just about to kill us, so I got us out of there as quickly as possible" Crimson told Eric. "Which are highly efficient robot killers" finished Ruby as she accelerated to the speed of sound.  
  
"Hey Blast can I have some time off for my little sister birthday?" asked Lightning the half Raichu to her friend and Boss Blast the Blastoise. She looked relatively human but her Raichu ears; tail and orange hair gave her away. She was currently wearing yellow jeans and a halter-top. She walked bare foot. "Sure. How old is she anyway?" he asked. "Three and as cute as ever!" she replied with a smile on her face. "Oh that so unfair!" moaned Ralph the half Rattata. He was mainly Rattata, but stood on his two legs, had 5 fingers on each hand and was about 4 foot tall. "I never get time off for birthdays" "That's because you have about 80 immediate family members" Blast pointed out. At this point two strangers in dark red robes and simple black masks came into the near empty bar "Blast's beers and non-alcoholic drinks" (well there was a Pinser drinking lots of coffee in the corner) and in Blasts experiences it paid not to ask too many questions to people wearing robes, because there was normally a good reason why. "Hey Lightning go and see what our guest want" Blast told Lightning. She walked up to them and asked, " what do you want? We have beer, orange, pies and all sorts other stuff" she said as she past them the menu. "We will have twelve large steaks and 4 litres of water to go please," said one of the masked strangers while the other seemed to be looking around at everything and going wow every five seconds. What a pair of weirdoes thought Lightning as she went to get their order and then it occurred to her! "Want some potatoes with that there going free" " No I don't like them," said the first masked stranger. "DRAKE!" screamed Lightning at the masked stranger "PREPARE TO DIE!" she said as she did a quick attack to get behind the bar, so she could pick up her long metal staff. "OK I AM DRAKE AND MY NAME IS CRIMSON! But I'm also an archaeologist so I don't want to hurt anyone anyway!" said the now reviled Crimson. "Yea right and I'm a Bulbasaur" said Lighting as electricity started to gather round her staff. "Enough of this Lightning, so she's a Drake! It doesn't mean she's automatically a vicious carnivore intent on killing and eating us all!" said Blast angrily. "Just most of my relatives are." Said Crimson completely serious. "Anyway I made a promise to myself when I became an archaeologist not to kill other sentient's for food." After this everyone in the room went quite. Crimson noticed "I will not eat your dead granny if it bothers you" "So anyway who's your friend, a fellow Drake archaeologist? Asked Ralph in an attempt to break the silence. "Erm, well he's a Sleeper." With this last statement Lightning, Blast and Ralph gasped! "No way. Theirs been no Sleepers been found since 2090." Said a sceptic Ralph. "Gosh you found them all pretty quickly then. I was probably one of the first Sleepers and I was put in cryo in 2010" said Eric. "Erm Eric that's 2090 AGD not AD. We're currently in the year 3194AGD." Said Crimson to Eric. "Oh. Hey Mr big blue dude can I use your toilet?" asked Eric innocently. "Sure I guess being asleep for millennia makes you need the loo. Show him to the toilets Ralph. Ralph nodded and took Eric to the toilets. "So Crimson " asked Blast "how much does he actually know about your people, my people and all the other peoples in the world?" "Practically nothing and I intended to tell him gently and slowly to stop him going mad like all the other sleepers" she replied in a low serious tone, meaning every word of it. "But he's so naive." started Blast. "And my responsibility. And I will NOT fail," said Crimson. (Which brings us to an interesting point about Drake psychology, there perfectionists. and so one of the things you don't say to them is "you can't do that it's impossible", well unless you want an half-dragon angry with you that is.) "Let's hope so," said Blast. During the whole conversation Lightning had been standing near the bar and thinking. Why is she so peaceful? Drakes are one of the most warlike people on planet. I mean they believe you can acquire the skills of your foes by eating them and there ALWAYS hunting for new skills. What's is her story? Unfortunately before Lightning could ask Crimson any questions the door of the bar was blown off. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
There's a reference to a rather good fic in here, see if you can find it! Next chapter -Pyramids. 


	4. Chapter 3 Pyramids

Chapter 3 Pyramids And what came through the door was truly scary. It was a man-sized robot; it had two thrusters for legs, which were giving out a continues low blue flame. It had a massive metal chest with a smoking metal cannon in the middle. Its right arm was a jet-black tube, its left arm was a massive red chainsaw and its head was a simple flat oval with a strip light for an eye. "Oh great" said Crimson " that stupid Guardian of Time followed me! Oh well lets..." "Go!" said Lightning as she blasted a bolt of electricity through her staff at the robot! "BOOM!!!" The blast of high voltage electricity was powerful enough to send the robot both backwards and disable its main cannon! Unfortunately it was not powerful enough to disable the rest of its weapon systems or its movement systems. It came back in. "Hydro Pump!" shouted Blast as he shot powerful jets of water out of his cannons aiming for the Guardian of Time. It dodged. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" it said in a robotic voice "resistance is a waste of time. Prepare to . prepare to die painful! Ha! Ha! Ha!" it said after a bit of thought in the middle. "Really." said Crimson as she prepared to attack.  
  
Anyway while Crimson, Lightning and Blast were dealing with there guest Ralph and Eric where at the other side of building and Eric had just finished with the loo. "So your really a Sleeper from thousands of years ago?" asked Ralph. "Well before that stupid car smacked into me, I don't remember any mentions of Drakes or Pokes ever. Actually that brings up a question, why do Pokes vary in appearance so much?" said Eric. "Well we pokes are not really one species but rather loads of species who all have the same genetic core. Also just to make things more complex inverdral poke can vary from people like Lightning who are nearly human and only slightly Raichu to people like Blast who have not got any human features at all." Stated Ralph. Anyway at this point the door in the bar was blown off its hinges. "What was that?" shouted Eric and Ralph as they heard the noise. "I don't know but that sounded like trouble so we're going to the armory!" said Ralph and with that they made their way to the armory.  
  
"Dragon's fighter!" yelled Crimson as a red mist enveloped her feet. She then did a charging sidekick into the robot's chest, shortly followed by spinning back kick and then. it shot her in the chest with the full force of its flame-thrower! "Ow" said Crimson as she hit the bar floor, hurting more from the force of the flame than the flame itself. (Well she's is a dragon type) "Now mister robot, eat my rocket!" said Ralph as he fired a rocket at the Guardian of Time as he kicked open the door to the toilets. The rocket went straight into its damaged chest and blow it to pieces from the inside. Unfortunately so did most of the bar area! Luckily for Crimson the blast of the Flamethrower had knocked her far enough away from the explosion to save her life, but not far enough to protect her from the metal spike that came out of the wreckage and impaled her in the chest. And the building was on fire. "Ralph and Lightning get out of here now!" shouted Blast to his two employees He watched. His name was Drantan of Clan Ule and he was very interested in events concerning Crimson. It was the first time he had ever seen Pokes, Dracens and Sapiens work together. "Wow! They're not trying to kill each other!" said Ho-oh. "I can't remember the last time that happened!" Drantan took a deep sigh and told himself that she was just young and given a couple decades would be entering her version of the "teens". "Wow! Do you think that Sapien will be a hero and rescue her!" With this remark Drantan remembered that the teens themselves brought problems, most notably the opposite sex. "Boring!" said her brother Lugia. "The fight with the robot was far more interesting!" Drantan sighed again and he wondered why he created them at all.  
  
Eric tried to pull the spike out of Crimson with all his might but he might as well have tried to punch down a steel wall with his bear hands! "Come out you stupid metal spike!" shouted Eric as once again tried to pull it out. "Excuse us Eric," said Blast as he put both his hands on the spike and began to pull it out. In a few seconds it was out of Crimson body, but she still had a bleeding wound and flames surrounded them. "Thanks guys, but I think we're all dead anyway because that fire spread to completely enclose us." Said Crimson morbidly. "No were not!" said Blast as his two cannons came out of his back. "You have in built weapons?" asked a rather surprised Eric as Blast fired his Hydro Pump at the fire. The fire got bigger. "That's no ordinary fire is it?" asked Blast as he sat down on the floor and retraced his cannons. "Nope" replied Crimson. "Thought so," said Blast. "Well it's been nice knowing you guys," said Eric. "You're defiantly not what I thought you would be", said Crimson. "What did you expect?" "A self centered coward" "Really?" "Yip, and I get a guy ready to put his own life on the line to save me" "Well I always try to be nice" "Nice policy" said Crimson. Then everyone went quiet. A few seconds latter Ruby crashed through the roof. "Did you miss me sis?" said Ruby in what she rated as a slightly loud voice. "Well since I am about 2 minutes from dying I would have to say yes!" "Jump on!" Said Ruby. Crimson tried to rise herself off the floor but even with her Dracen physiology, she was struggling. This is one bad wound she thought. I'm going to need a doctor. or an undertaker said another part of her mind. As Eric helped her on Ruby.  
  
"Pick up Lightning and Ralph Mrs. Dragon" said Blast to Ruby. "Sure, my name is Ruby by the way" She said as she swooped down to were Lightning and Ralph had ran too. "I am Blast of Clan Nile" he stated. "That the second time I've heard the mention of Clans, what are they?" asked a curious Eric. "They are basically extended groups of family and friends who look out for each other and obey the same leader. Lightning, Ralph and me are all part of Clan Nile and obey Queen Sekhmet the Arcanine" explained Blast. "Hellfire of Clan Flare is far stronger," said a rather drowsy Crimson before falling asleep on Eric. "That is so untrue Sekhmet rules!" shouted Lightning to Crimson "and by the way stop lying on your. she's not in good shape is she?" "Metal spike got stuck her so I had to get it out" stated Blast "So jump on so we can take her to hospital!" Shouted a rather inpatient Ruby. "Yes mar!" shouted Lightning and Ralph together as they jumped on. "Right so were are we going?" asked Ralph. "Erm." was the only reply that Ruby could manage. "If I remember correctly theirs a Chansey called Joy living in town," said Ralph. "And how are we going to get her there exactly?" Asked a skeptic Lightning. "Oh we just carry her to Joy's clinic" continued Ralph. "Carry a Drake into the middle of a Poke town? I see a problem with that." Said Eric with a rather worried look on his face. "We bring her to Crimson then" said Lightning.  
  
Sekhmet was a queen? Ha! No shock there then thought Drantan. Sekhmet was one the few people nearly as old as Drantan. And powerful thought another part of his mind, the part that was older than the human race. The same Sekhmet that had foundered Egypt, the same Sekhmet that once killed 6,000 men in one day and the same Sekhmet that saved the city of London from the Plague Lord Nurgle. Well at least he would have a decent ally down there once he began his mission.  
  
Lightning and Ralph had volunteered to kidnap Joy, as they were the two fastest in the group. Lightning was wearing black ninja gear and carrying her staff. She was also wearing night vision goggles and had a blowpipe. Ralph was also wearing a black ninja outfit, but his was much baggier. He carried loads of tools on his belt and a baseball bat (for his own protection). It was nighttime. "So why are we using the roof root anyway?" Ralph asked Lightning. "Because I hate sewers" "But if we take the sewers it will brings us up about 20 meters away from the clinic. " And I'll smell for ages because the only bath that we could safely use has been burnt to a crisp!" shouted Lightning in Ralph's rather big ear. " Your still rather upset aren't you?" asked Ralph nervously "Yes I am! Because we've lost both our place of work and current lodgings thanks to some stupid Drake!" shouted Lightning angrily, and thanks to her electric type physiology, she accidentally electrocuted Ralph. Who then fainted on the floor. "Oops!" said Lightning as she realized what she had just done "why does that always happen?"  
  
After a while Ralph woke up and they did end it taking the sewer. (Lightning wouldn't have it any other way) and we rejoin them as they just come up out of the sewer (well we could describe there smelly journey but it would be rather boring). "Here we are" whispered Lightning to Ralph as she sneaked a peek round the corner "I see two Machamps at the door and a Venusaur on the roof" she told him. "All pure beast?" asked Ralph. "Yip" "Figures. There generally harder than hybrids in battle." "But they can't use weapon" said a smiling Lightning as she played with her blowpipe in her hand.  
  
Bruno first realized something was wrong when Rocky, his brother fell unconscious on the floor with a dart in his neck, it became even more obvious when his colleague Solar was knocked off the roof and knocked out on the floor. It became shockingly obvious when the Raichu girl jump from round the corner and Gigabolted him. "Good night champy" was the last thing he heard before he blacked out. "Well that was pretty easy" said Lightning to Ralph as they walked in. "Kind of worrying isn't?" was his reply.  
  
Arrow was by Beastials standards very quick, both of mind and body. He could out think even the oldest and wisest elders and could even keep with some of the faster pokes. He was pretty good shot as well and an expert at the art of surprise. He gave the last two parts a bit of thought and reached the conclusion that his natural abilities were probably the course of them being so good.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Lightning and Ralph had found Joy in her clinic.  
  
"We need your help Dr Joy," said Lightning while dropping to her knees.  
  
"Let me guess. one of you friends has been seriously hurt but you can't bring them here because they're not a poke" asked Joy to a gobsmacked Lightning and Ralph.  
  
"Ok I'm mildly psychic. I can generally guess why people want me. And by the way lets get going" she said as walked out the door.  
  
"I guess we've got her help then," said Ralph as they ran after Joy.  
  
"Very nasty wound she's got there" said Joy as she took a look at Crimson when they had got in camp. They had tried to make Crimson as confinable as possible by laying her on a mat, giving her loads of cushions and blankets and most importantly a bandage over her wound. Which would have killed her by now without it (and if she had been a normal human, would have killed her). So as you can guess she was in a pretty bad shape. "What can you do for her then?" asked Eric. "This" said Joy as both her hands glowed with white energy and she shouted "Softboiled!" the white energy then flowed from her hands and into Crimson who's entire body glowed briefly with the same white energy and was completely healed! "Wow" said Eric with a look of awe on his face "you've completely healed her" "And now I leave. By the way she should be up and running by tomorrow morning" said Joy as she left then teleported away. "She like a angel of healing" said Eric still in completely awe of Joy's power. "Naa, she's just a Chansey" said Ralph completely destroying the mood. They went to bed.  
  
It was morning and Crimson woke up, her mind clear, her body healed and her mission preparation ready. She would reunite the world and soon she was going to the pyramids. 


	5. Chapter 3 Air Storm

Chapter 4 Air Storm Crimson patently waited for everyone to wake up before telling them the ancient legend. They were. Her sister Ruby. A dragon, easily one of the most powerful creatures on the planet. Eric the Sleeper who apparently was the key to peace however weak he looked. Lightning the half Raichu, whose electric power was only met by her temper. Blast the Blastoise who great strength had saved her life once all ready and Ralph the half Ratatta, who was apparently a expert with all machines. She was quite happy with her self and smiled. "Ok" she said as everyone gathered round "let me tell you why I woke Eric up" "Oh I know that!" said Ralph "it's because he's a Sleeper and according to all the old legends only a Sleeper can hold the power of Earth, Fire, Water and Air. But none has ever been able to hold all four before cracking up under multiple personalities, but." he said before pausing for breath, Eric had been listening to this and to put it mildly he was scared out of his mind "the one who does will bring peace to the world." He finished. Eric screamed "I want my mummy" as he ran away into the desert. "Look at that" said a amazed Blast "he going for the Pyramids of Air all ready!" "He is the One," said Lightning dramatically. "Have you ever thought he might just be scared half to death?" said the more sensible and less dramatic Ruby.  
  
Ruby was right. For Eric the penny had finally dropped. He was the Sleeper. The One. The guy who would save the world and that's a lot of pressure to put on one person. "Why me!" he screamed out to the world in general. Kesavalon answered Because you're the only one who can "Who are you?" asked an extremely worried Eric. Worried the fact he WAS hearing voices I am Kesavalon, the Ocean of Knowledge and the Spirit Osprey. Which may not sound very scary but I am one the 4 Spirit Guardians. So do not underestimate my power mindspoke Kesavalon to Eric. Unknown to Eric Kesavalon had knocked out the others and put them in safe place. (The move is called "Kesavalon's I Don't Want To Be Interrupted Attack" if your interested. (Pow 1000. Acc 100. Never misses or kills)) "Powerful then?" asked Eric. Very he replied. "Just checking" Anyway you may be wondering why a being as powerful as me is talking to you. It's because. "You're the youngest spirit aren't you?" blurted out Eric when Kesavalon was mid sentence, almost deliberately saying spirit in the way that suggested spirit not Spirit. . Ok yes I am the youngest, but that doesn't me I am the weakest because I could take down Drantan without breaking a sweat ok! Mindshouted Kesavalon. "Never said you were," said Eric with complete honesty. Anyway were was I? Oh yes the reason I'm talking to you is because I want to give you a present to help with your quest to save the world "Cool is it a mirror that lets me see into the future?" No "A cloak of invisibility?" No it's something far more useful than either of them "Oh it's." started Eric but before he could finish a massive (and I mean massive) rainstorm came into being (in a desert as well, I know that sounds obvious with terms like Clan Nile and the Pyramids of Air but I just wanted to make sure you knew) "Cool a pocket thunderstorm" said Eric. Not quite mindspoke Kesavalon. About half a second latter a massive thunderbolt hit the ground in front of Eric scaring the hell out of him (well Kesavalon was rather annoyed with him at this point.) and went on for another 30 seconds and when it finished the storm just disappeared in seconds and left a axe. A big two-handed silver axe (red on the edge) with a black handle and a very sharp edge. It also had a very covenant chain on the handle's top to bottom. Meet the Axe of Choppiness Eric boomed Kesavalon in a rather dramatic voice (only in Eric's head of course) Eric then picked the axe up with both his hands and swung it left to right, then right to left and then he did a triple somersault ten feet in the air and then came down in half second chopping down with his new axe. Now you know why it's called the Axe of Choppiness for "Completely " said Eric as he put the axe on his back.  
  
Crimson and the others came round just as Eric came over the crest of the dune in front of them. "Owe my head hurts" she said as she got up and rubbed her head. "JOIN THE CLUB" said Ruby in what she termed as loud voice, with the effect of making everyone's bad headaches worse. "Thank you Ruby for a considerate usage of volume" said Lightning in a sarcastic voice and at the same time gave her the harshest stare in all of recorded and unrecorded history. "Sorry" said Ruby in her quietest voice while thinking "I wonder if I could get anyway with eating her..." "Hey guys!" shouted Eric (coursing everyone to groan in pain at there headaches) "look what I got!" He said as he pulled out the Axe of Choppiness (now going to know as the Axe) "Theee the" said Ralph nervously "Get it away from me!" screamed Crimson with a look of pure terror on her face. "Why the big deal?" asked a confused Eric. "That axe, the Axe of Choppiness is a very powerful and EVIL weapon Eric" said Blast the only one in the whole group who wasn't scared half to death.  
  
"Killer of Blaze the great Drake Lord" said Crimson. "Wielded by killer of the city of Alexander" said Lightning "One person killed a whole city?" asked a shocked Eric. "YES!!!" everyone shouted "That weapon should be destroyed" said Blast "In the Cracks of Doom in the depths of Orodruin, the fire-Mountain?" asked Eric. "Naa someone already tried throwing it in some volcano and it didn't work" said Ralph while he was playing around with some min computer built into his watch. "Oh well. it not going to try to take me over is it and turn me horrible wrath creature is it?" "It just. well. how can I explain this?" started Ralph. "It the beast within humanity's incarnate. It amplifies the worst parts of peoples natures " said Crimson "in the Book of Black Scale it is written that the Great Farther slew the creator of the axe, after being struck down by it. Only his great will let him rise again and strike the dark one down, after which his threw the axe down into a deep pit" "I never knew that Drakes had a religion." Said a amazed Lightning. "There is much your anger blind you too" said a confidant Crimson. "That what racism all about, lack of knowledge about other peoples. And fear of them" said Eric. "Ok! It not my fault I was brought up on horror stories where Drake's broke into peoples houses and ate them!" said a angry and upset Lightning. "Why brake into houses? The strongest always come out to fight you. Anyway were nearly at the Pyramids of Air so lets get going she shouted as walked steadily towards them. "Wait for us!" shouted Eric, Lightning and Ralph. "She does know it's enough mile doesn't she?" Blast asked Ruby.  
  
After a while they finally stood outside the Pyramids of Air. They looked quite cool. There was five of them and they were black with a strange blue diamond tip tops which had dark blue lightning going from each one to the other four. The central one had a large door built into it. It was also dark and windy, even through Ralph's watch said it 3:04. "Hum. nice here isn't it?" asked Eric. "It all the air elemental energy here, it changes everything into a permanent storm." Said Crimson. "Anyway lets go into the middle one and let you acquire the power of Air" "How does that wor.". Eric was interrupted by the high pitched wail of the three advancing huge panthers that sempt to appear from thin air. Eric stopped, and analysed the threat that laid ahead of him, his eyes darting from panther to panther, his mind figuring out a plan to put them to an end, until his eyes met with one of the panthers. Eric froze; feeling helpless in front of the piercing eyes that sempt to be seeing into his very soul, their electric blue Irises crackling with static discharge. "Will tell you later" said Lightning as she pulled out her staff. "Try to keep out of the action Eric" said Blast as his cannons came out of his back and blasted one of panthers to pieces who had just tried to jump on him. "There's a reason why I was given this axe" as he charged forward and brought it screaming down on the skull of first panther that got in his way. "I hate cats!!" said Ralph as he shot a rain of bullets at another panther. It didn't die. "oh great.". This was serenaded by the half dragon drawing in a huge lung of air. Air which was soon to be the death of the approaching Panther. "FLAME!". With this, the dragon let loose a fountain of fire on the unexpecting powerless panther like creature, its screams of pain, the only noise coming from the ball of flame that engulfed it. Ruby then decided to finish the rest off "BLAST OF THE RED ONE!" as she collected an increasing amount of energy in her mouth and blasted it out in a solid red ball which when hit the ground blew up in a ball shaped explosion, annihilating the remaining twenty or so panther things in its red light. Ruby had a massive smirk on her face. "That little sister is how you do a proper flame" "Show off" was Crimson's reply. They all walked in the central pyramid. It all went black for Eric. Again.  
  
Eric woke up and look around in the very black room he was in. there was a lion in the room, oh and some balls of yellow and blue lightning were hovering around. The lion was black and had a mane of crackling blue electricity. It's eyes were orbs of solid blue. "I guess you're Air then?" asked Eric. "Part of" it said "because there is air in everything" "You mean everyone's got bits of gas in them" "Not air.. AIR!" it shouted as Eric started to float upwards. Eric then started to scream as the balls of electricity started to hit him and his body started burn up with power. 


End file.
